Shameless Self Insertion
by Peppy and Yuna
Summary: This story takes places after the shishio battle and before...well you know...it features the entire cast but more importantly it's wierd...very very wierd...if you're looking for a combinition of humor, drama, ready-steady-cook, sano whacking, romance,..
1. Prologue

Shameless self insertion.  
  
  
A quiet Sunday morning in an ordinary house in an ordinary street in an ordinary town in an ordinary state in an ordinary country is abruptly and cruelly interrupted by a very disturbing (not to mention loud) racket...  
  
"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!"  
  
Yuna is strangled by Peppy who drags her violently away from her much-loved Kenshin manga to look to the cause of so much excitement.  
  
Yuna blinks, then looks at the tv screen on which only seconds ago our dear Kenshin had his butt kicked by the evil Shogo.  
  
"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"I KNOW!!!!!!!!!" Peppy shrieked.  
  
Yuna falls to the ground in shock.  
  
Peppy stares at the screen in sheer horror.  
  
"K...Ken...Sh..shiiiiiiiiin" Yuna starts crying hysterically.  
  
Yuna pushes her dog towards the tv yelling "Get the meanies!!", the dog glares at the radiating tv screen and jumps, next thing Yuna sees was her KO-ed dog. Peppy is still staring at the tv screen..."Oh the humanity..." she manages to say, her voice barely over a whisper.  
  
Yuna briefly feels if her dog is still breathing then grabs her manga and starts hugging it..."That no-good Shogo!!!!!" Yuna yelled, squeezing the Manga almost to paper-mush. Then she patted the still speechless Peppy on the shoulder. "Don't worry, I know it's terrible but look! In manga no.19 Enishi harasses him and his eyesight is allbetter! There...All better?"  
  
Peppy looks at her with big teary eyes. Yuna can't surpress her feelings anymore either and they both start crying again.  
  
Peppy rushes over to the manga and tries to steal it away from Yuna." I wanna see!! Just let me take a look! I want to make sure Kenshin will be alright!" Peppy whines while trying to get her claws on the book. "No! It's mine! I'm not ever letting this book go!!!" Yuna screamed, protecting the manga with her life. "If you want it you'll have to come through me first!"  
  
"Waaaaah! Give me that manga!!!!" Peppy attacks Yuna knocking them both of the sofa. The girls are still struggling as the manga gets thrown through the room and lands in front of the tv that was just showing the last few images of the credits.  
  
Peppy looks at Yuna, Yuna looks back at Peppy, then they both make a dive for the manga. There was a bright flash, then the room was empty except for the KO-ed dog and the open manga that's slightly glowing...  
  
***  
  
Peppy and Yuna*very dramatic*: Tumtum tuuuuuuuum  
  
Disclaimer: Most of the characters used in this fic belong to Nobuhiro Watsuki and co. We're just borrowing them to annoy the hell out of them and maybe the pple that actually read this. We'd appreciate it if you don't steal Peppy or Yuna, we don't like to be kidnapped and you really don't know what you're getting yourself into... *Peppy gritts her teeth, while Yuna swings her frying pan around* You've been warned! We don't make money of this fic (at least not yet...^_^, some wishful thinking, pay no attention to it), the satisfaction of writing it is enough (for now hehe...). Anywayz, we hope you'll enjoy this and reviews are always welcome. We can handle criticism, as long as it's constructive criticism...otherwise we'll have to kick your butt! And noooooo, that is not an invitation to bash us! 


	2. The one with all the fighting

Yuna opened her eyes finding that she was no longer in her own living room. "Oyo! Where am I? And where's Peppy?" She thought while looking around searching for her friend. "Hey Peppy! Are you here? Where are you!!! This is no time to play hide and seek!"  
  
Suddenly she was startled by a gargling sound, which seemed to come from somewhere beneath her.  
  
"Would...*blub* you please...*blub* get of !!!!!" Yuna found she was sitting on top of Peppy who was face forward in the dirt. " Oh! Ooops! I'm sorry!" Yuna said as she helped Peppy up. "Where are we anyway?" Peppy asked wiping the dirt of her face.  
  
"Emh...Peppy? Does this hurt?" Yuna asked as she whacked Peppy over the head.  
  
" Ouch!! Yes it does!" Peppy said rubbing her head.  
  
"I see..." Yuna said, a thoughtful look on her face "And this?" She pinched Peppy in the arm.  
  
"Yeah!!!" Peppy was getting a bit ticked off.  
  
"Hmmm, interesting... This?" She slapped Peppy's face.  
  
"Would you cut it out already! Why are you slapping me anyway??!!"  
  
Yuna smiled innocently "Just making sure we weren't dreaming!"  
  
"Why you!!!!" Peppy started chasing Yuna...  
  
***  
  
"Ayame Ayame! Come over here! I've found...ehm...something." Ayame let go of Kenshin's hand and ran down the road disappearing in the bushes with Suzume.  
  
***  
  
"Why you!!! Yuna I swear If I'll catch you I'll..." Peppy yelled. Yuna was running around laughing like a raving lunatic  
  
"Hahahaaaah! You'll have to catch me first!". In her excitement she never saw the two litte girls in front of her.  
  
"Yuna look out!" Peppy screamed.  
  
"Waaaaah!" The girls shrieked, clinging together with their eyes closed.  
  
***  
  
"What was that?" Kenshin asked, stopping to listen more closely. "Sounded like the munchkins " Sano casually remarked. "Yeah, it sounds like they're in some kind of trouble" "Big trouble!" Yahiko said. The guys rushed to the girls' rescue...  
  
***  
  
"Waaaa...aaa...aah" Yuna stood flapping her arms desperately to regain her balance so she wouldn't crush the 2 strangely familiar girls...  
  
"Pfff" she sighed when she finally regained some of her balance.  
  
"Heh, that was a close call , wasn't it Yuna chan?" remarked Peppy and patted the still wiggly Yuna.  
  
  
PAF!  
  
  
Yuna met the ground, somehow managing not to crash down on the girls.  
  
But when she kissed the ground...it was HARD!  
  
"A little too close for comfort...Peppy CHAN..." hissed Yuna , getting up with a murderous look in her eyes.  
  
Peppy sweatdropped: "Not in front of the children!"  
  
Yuna turns politely to the children "Could you cover your eyes for a minute there lill' 'ones, this ain't PG rated"  
  
After making sure the children have closed their eyes, Yuna turns to a frightened Peppy.  
  
"Now don't do anything you'll regret Yuna chan"  
  
"Don't worry, Peppy chan ,I WON'T"  
  
*screams and clashes are heard*  
  
When the Peppy-bashing was finally over, Yuna turned to the children, looking very pleased with herself..."You can open your eyes again" Then, Yuna looked them straight in the eyes."Aren't you...no..yes?...Nooooo?... You must be Suzumi...and you... Ayame ?" she asked.The children nodded.  
  
Yuna's mouth fell open she grabbed Peppychan by the arm and started shaking her "O-My-God, Peppy chan...are you thinking what I'm thinking?"Peppy freed herself form Yuna's firm grip and waited until the world stopped spinning.  
  
" I think so, but how do you teach a sardine to play basketball?"  
  
Yuna slapped herself on the head and painfully exclaimed "Peppy !!!!!!!" "I'm going to have to hurt you soon" growled Yuna.  
  
"But you just DID" protested Peppy.  
  
Meanwhile Ayame and Suzume were looking from one to another, tennis match style. Suzume poked Ayame " Those girls look weird ne?" "Yeah they do!" Ayame said. Peppy and Yuna stopped their bickering and looked at the two girls...  
  
"WE DO NOT!!!" Peppy yelled as she stomped towards the 2 little girls, vein pulsing and fist clenching.  
  
"What's going on here???!" Yahiko said. Kenshin and Sano stood behind him ready for combat...  
  
"Ehm...." Peppy slowly stepped backwards "Hey now guys, don't jump to conclusions or anything I wasn't gonna hurt them or something..." Peppy smiled innocently as she moved further backwards, away from the armed and dangerous men... *Why does this look so familiar... short guy, red hair, big sword...Short boy, wooden sword...Tall guy, spiky brown hair, red bandana, white outfit...wait a sec....* Peppy looked very thoughtful. Yuna just stared at the trio, she couldn't move a muscle... Peppy's expression suddenly changed into recognition, then absolute joy as she gasped for air.  
  
"SPIIIIIIIIIIKE!!!!!" (i.e. :From Buffy the Vampire Slayer, another weird obsession of Peppy)  
  
Yuna looked at her friend "No you idiot! *whack* Thats K...K...kkk...I can't say it...KENSHIN!!!"  
  
Yuna stood there and kept staring, Peppy however seemed on a roll now.  
  
"SANOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!" she yelled and made a dive for the lean man.  
  
Sano's eyes got wider and he raised his foot to meet Peppy's face.(ouch!) She fell to the ground again and got up rubbing her head. "Hey!" She eyed Sano, then she grinned: "Do it again!!!!" She took another dive, but was grabbed by Yuna. Yuna growled to her unfortunate friend "Calm down will you""I...WONT!" snarled Peppy hitting her friend on the head.  
  
"See , we told you those girls were weird "smiled Ayane.  
  
"We ARE NOT" raged Peppy and Yuna.  
  
"But ya wear real weird clothes "remarked Yahiko.  
  
"Oh shut up" growled Peppy, folding her arms and sticking out her chin. "Yeah, stay outta it YOSHI-BOY" teased Yuna.  
  
"Yoshi-boy....hah ,that name rather suits him" grinned Sano. "Oh shut up you giant chicken man!" Yahiko yelled as he jumped onto Sano's head and started chewing his hair again. While the two started fighting, both Peppy and Yuna seemed to get the same Idea as they raised their hands to snap their fingers and ...POOF!...both were wearing the most beautiful kimonos. The others' mouths fell open...  
  
'Hah, they look ridiculous" laughed Sano.  
  
"WHATTTTT!!!" Yuna raised her finger.  
  
'SNAP' and poof! There Sano was, dressed in a boy scout uniform.  
  
Sano just stood there staring, the others stepped back in horror, meanwhile Yuna was rolling over the ground roaring with laughter. (Peppy was too, when she read this part)  
  
Suddenly she looked only just in time to meet her doom, she saw Peppy stretching her hand and with no time to do anything she could only helplessly await what was about to come...  
  
SNAP!  
  
Yuna closed her eyes because of the brief flash and when she opened her eyes...she cried out in sheer horror...  
  
Peppy stood there, smirking..."Never mess with my Sano...,Yuna chan"  
  
"Waaaah!!! Peppy I'm gonna kill you!" Yuna cried as she found that Peppy had snapped away her beautiful kimono in exchange for an oversized dyper, a babypink babyblouse with fluffy little ducks on it, a matching yellow babyhat and babyblue babysocks. In her hand she had a giant rattle.  
  
She flung it over aiming for Peppy's head. Peppy, however, was prepared for her revenge and ducked... The rattle slammed into Yahiko's face who was laughing hysterically at the sight of baby Yuna. Yahiko got up, his fist clenched and a huge vain pulsing on his forehead.  
  
"Uh oh, Yuna dear, looks like you're in trouble..." Peppy said, still smirking.  
  
" What? I can take Yoshi-boy over here anytime!!!" Yuna stated getting very cocky.  
  
" How? Are you going to hit him with your rattle???" Peppy said, looking very amused.  
  
"Wait till I get my hands on you, sista girl!!! You'll never know what hit you!" Yuna growled, clenching her fist.  
  
"Oh yeah! Well you'll have to hit me first! And since you threw your rattle at our dear Yahiko over here..." Peppy patted Yahiko, who was still fuming, on the head, "...I don't see that happening anytime soon!"  
  
Yuna was all red, but suddenly she got a very calm expression...Too calm "You're right, Peppy dear, I can't hit you, besides I've done that a gazillion times already...Nooo Missy I've got a better idea. "Peppy was baffled, she didn't like this one bit...Yuna looked all evil, she was actually scaring her.  
  
"Heh, Now Yuna, you know we're buddies right... I mean, I was only kidding.. You know that don't you?" Peppy tried talking herself out of the situation.  
  
Even Yahiko had calmed down and was looking at Yuna. "Boy she's gonna get it now..." Sano said, not even noticing he was still in his boyscout outfit. Kenshin just followed Yuna's fingers as she raised them to snap.  
  
"Ah come on now Yuna...You don't wanna do this!" one last effort by Peppy.  
  
SNAP...  
  
Peppy looked down to see herself sporting only 3 tyres with pink ribbons and a honking horn on her head.(Peppy: Yuna is soo gonna draw these two outfits)  
  
"Aaaaaaah man!" She exclaimed painfully. Yuna stood studying her fingers. The little samurai band on the other hand, didn't know what to do but stare.  
  
"Yunaaaaaa!!!!" yelled Peppy raising her hand while Yuna seemed strangely oblivious to the threat.  
  
But suddenly she too raised her hand, their 'SNAPS' came at exact the same time...and didn't seem to stop, the costumes just got weirder and weirder ranging from Mickey mouse to Barbie costumes. It didn't seem to stop until...Kenshin said the only thing that could possibly describe the violent-costume-changing scene....  
  
  
...ORO...  
  
  
...The sound echo-ed through the country, an eerie silence was hanging around them all of a sudden.  
  
Yuna turned to Kenshin with a pulsing vein still wearing Barbie's latest ballerina outfit. She snapped her fingers one more time, dressing both her and Peppy in a ninja costume  
  
"What did you say...?" she asked calmly...  
  
`Oi, these girls have as much taste as the lill weasel girl ...that is to say...none!" mocked Sano. "What!" growled Peppy "Honestly I don't think your the one to talk" she remarked pointing to his boy-scout uniform. "Ah man, am I still wearing this??? Um, a little help ladies???" Sano asked, trying out the puppydog-look.  
  
"Not after that comment you made mister!" Yuna said, smirking at the thought of seeing Sano for the rest of the day in boyscout outfit. "Maybe I should give him some cookies, then he can go sell them" She though... From the corner of her eye she saw Peppy, about to snap her fingers at Sano. SNAP! Sano was back in his good old Gi.  
  
He smiled his famous Sano-smile at Peppy: "Thanks!" Peppy blushed "Nnno, pppprobbblem..." She managed to say, her knees were like elastics.  
  
" Peppy I can't believe you're THAT weak!" Yuna said "and as for you mister Himura... I'll have you know it's OYO!!!!"  
  
"Oro?" the red-headed rurouni said, not understanding what that silly girl was talking about...  
  
"Oyo!!!!!!!" Yuna screamed.  
  
"Oro?" Kenshin looked at Sano exchanging a look filled with questions.  
  
"OYO!!!!! I tell ya!!!" Yuna stamped her feet.  
  
Peppy rolled her eyes "Oh boy..." Sano nudged her "What's up with her?" "Oh, it's normal, don't worry about it..." she said looking at Yuna who was really losing it. "It'll pass...""I hope so", Yahiko said, "'cause Kenshin is clueless"  
  
Kenshin was Oro-ing all the time, which made Yuna really angry. She grabbed his shoulders and was shaking him up quite harshly.  
  
"oroooorooooroooooorooooo" was all Kenshin would say.  
  
"He really should stop saying that" Peppy dryly said...  
  
"MMMiss, I'don't know what you're problem is, but can you let go of me!!!" Kenshin was getting very dizzy.  
  
Peppy decided it was time to stop the madness and stepped in. She pulled Yuna away from Kenshin. "Easy there Yuna, let Kenshin live!"Yuna looked bewildered, but she calmed to herself again...  
  
"For the last time it's OYO" said Yuna and bashed Kenshin on the head one more time. Then she couldn't contain herself anymore and started hugging Kenshin  
  
"KKKKKKKKKeeeheeenshin"she sniffed unable to believe he was really there.  
  
Kenshin sweatdropped: "Or...eh..." he stopped himself short after seeing a small change in Yuna's eyes from teary happiness to wild anger "Eh...miss, who...are ..."  
  
*WHACK*  
  
Kenshin was knocked down by Kaoru Kamiya, the owner of the Kamiya dojo. Kaoru look severely pissed off, complete with pulsing vein and everything.  
  
"OOOROOOOoooo"Kenshin managed to say.  
  
*WHACK* now Yuna was the one to slap the ex-ronin.  
  
But Sano too was getting slapped by no-one else but the one and only Misao together with the fox-woman. Peppy just seemed to enjoy the spectacle.  
  
"Kenshin! You said you would go fishing and now I find you here with these two...eh..." Kaoru glanced at the two girls..."Prostitutes!!!" Misao screamed, bashing Sano some more in her anger (and god knows why she's so mad...).  
  
"Hey!" Yuna and Peppy exclaimed together.  
  
"They're not prostitutes", Kenshin said trying to calm them down. "Are you?" he asked Yuna but he regretting he asked immediately. Yuna gave him a cold look.  
  
"No they're not!" Sano said "Now would you stop it woman!" He yelled, trying to escape Misao's wrath...  
  
"Then who are they?" Megumi asked, not liking the fact that the guys were defending them.  
  
"We don't know" Yahiko said. "Ayame and Suzume found them"  
  
"Yeah, we found them!!! We found them" the children danced around Peppy and Yuna. Peppy and Yuna both sweatdropped.  
  
"Who are you?" Kaoru asked them.  
  
Peppy smiled sweetly "We are your worst nightmare!" she said grinning all Sano-y.  
  
Yuna slapped her head. "What?" Peppy asked.  
  
"You really are a sad case sometimes Peppy!"  
  
"I like her!" Sano stated, not that anyone cared, except for Peppy...  
  
"Really?" she said fluttering her eyelashes at him.  
  
"Um..." Now it was Sano's turn to sweatdrop.  
  
"Oh-my-god, Peppy contain yourself!" growled Yuna, dragging Peppy away from Sano  
  
She coughed and put one arm around a confused Kenshin and one around Peppy (to keep her from running to Sano again.)She bowed (dragging both Peppy and Kenshin with her as she did) "Hajimemashite, watashi wa Yuna desu, sore wa Peppy desu...yoroshiku." Peppy looked at her friend in amazement. Kaoru just stood surprised and didn't know what to think of these two girls. A soft warm smile spread over her face "Dozo yoroshiku, Kaoru desu"  
  
"Kochira koso dozo yoroshiku, Himura Kenshin de gozaru"  
  
"They already know that you big dope" interrupted Sano, putting his foot on Kenshin.  
  
"They seem to know a lot...I mean, they knew who we were, and we've never even met before..."said Yahiko  
  
Misao felt scared, just...who where these two...Megumi was just twirling her hair, the boredom oozed from her face.  
  
"Kenshin?" asked Kaoru "Do you know these two?"  
  
"No,er...at least not as far as I can remember"  
  
Both Peppy and Yuna realized it now...They didn't exist in this world...How did they get here? How would they ever get back...Suddenly Yuna reached in her pocket...Manga number 19...The cover starred Kenshin and Enishi and Tomoe. Quietly she opened the book and put her hand in it...her hand felt tingly but she could feel into the `real world' Peppy frowned ,she understood.  
  
They were in the manga...the girls turned to eachother...looking very calm and serious.  
  
"Sugoi!" the yelled at the same time grabbing eachother's hands and jumping up and down.  
  
Yuna reached into the real world again and pulled out a packet of crisps and a sixpack of cola cans. "Here Peppy, hold this" Yuna said as she threw the sixpack and the crisps over. Peppy catched and yelled :"Get some Pomelo too! And popcorn and chips!!! I'm starving!" Yuna reached further in the manga. The others just stood there looking astonished as the pile of candy and drinks grew.  
  
"What are those things?" Misao said. "I don't know.. But I think they're dangerous..." Kenshin said, poking at the pile with his sword.  
  
"Hey! You with the sword! Get that thingy outta there or else..." Peppy started...PSSSSHHH  
  
Peppy slapped her head as the can of coke was launched into the air spraying everybody within 5 feet.  
  
"IIIIeuw!" Yahiko shrieked..."What is this stuff?" As the can landed on his head and the remainders of the delicious fluid were dripping down his face.  
  
"That...You numbskull...is what we call Coke" Yuna said  
  
"Hey this stuff ain't half bad" remarked Yahiko licking his lips.  
  
Peppy just rolled her eyes "Like, what else's new?"  
  
"In fact this is quite ooishi !"smiled Yahiko after having emptied the remains in the can on his head.  
  
"Like DUH",growled Yuna  
  
"Why'd ya think we'd BRING it Yoshi-BOY" snickered Peppy  
  
"I WANT MORE !!!!"yelled the spikey haired one and made a dive for the pile of junk food "THERE MUST BE MORE ,GIVE ME..."the rest of his yelling was lost and replaced by loud swallowing noises.  
  
Emptying one can after another the lill ' samurai only interrupted his newfound ritual to burp  
  
BURP!  
  
"I think he's had enough..."remarked Peppy  
  
"I'd say...THAT is an understatement, Peppy dear" frowned Yuna  
  
"You think I should...?"  
  
"By all means Peppy"  
  
*WHACK*  
  
The now unconscious Yahiko was dragged away by a pissed off Peppy."Here, I think you lost this..." Peppy remarked as she delivered Yahiko at the feet of a stunned Kenshin and Kaoru.  
  
Kenshin poked at the blackhaired boy with his sword "Yahiko...Are you ok?"  
  
"More...brown...bubbly...stuff..." he managed to say alraidy showing the first withdrawal symptoms.  
  
"What happened to Yahiko? Why is he acting so strange???" Kaoru asked the girls who were in the middle of the pile devouring their much loved junkfood.  
  
"Withdrawal symptoms" Peppy managed to say even though she'd stuffed her mouth with popcorn.  
  
"What are those...?"  
  
"Can't explain right now...busy...eating..." Peppy dove back into the pile.  
  
Just then Yuna spotted something white lurking around the bushes. She grabbed Peppy by her legg and dragged her away from the Kenshingumi.  
  
"Tell me, do you see something in there?" she said pointing to the bushes. Peppy swallowed the last bit of popcorn, almost choking on it.  
  
"Where? Oh yeah! I see something alright, the question is what is it?"  
  
"I don't know, but it might be dangerous...Maybe we should warn the others."  
  
"Sure, we could do that...OR...we could go in and figure things out ourself!" Peppy said, getting into SuperPeppy mode.  
  
"Yeah..that's a really...STUPID idea!" Yuna said, trying very hard not to whack her bold friend.  
  
"Think about it...maybe it's nothing at all, if we get the others involved and it turns out to be nothing then they'll really think we're complete nutcases..."  
  
"Yeah...who could blame them anyway...But what if it IS something" Yuna remarked.  
  
" Aaah, come on!!! We can always run like mad...we're good at that!" Peppy said getting all exited.  
  
"I'm gonna regret this...but...okay..." Yuna was still hesitating, but Peppy dragged her to the bushes...  
  
***  
  
Peppy and Yuna: Tum tum tuuuuuum...lol Yuna: We really shouldn't do that Peppy...  
  
Peppy: But it's so much fun!  
  
Anyway, the characters we use in this fic are still property of Nobuhiro Watsuki and his gang, and Peppy and Yuna still remain property of well, Peppy and Yuna ^_^( Nobody want's us! Lol) You might even recognize a scene from a certain other manga, That one is property of Yu Watase...Hey, we're rippers and we're proud of it! Please don't sue! We're just having fun writing this (unbelievable isn't it? Lol) It's true! Just ask the people in the computing class we wrote this in about the two freaky girls that were falling off their chairs and roaring with laughter all the time. 


	3. The one with John Lennon (Readers: The h...

"No, I've told you...I DON'T HAVE ANY! Now let go of my leg!!! Go bother someone else... Megumi or something... She may have some coughing sirup, it's like coke, only thicker..."   
"No!!!" cried the boy who was now hanging on to Peppy, hugging her leg tightly so she had to drag him around. Peppy raised her eyes to the sky *"Why me?!*   
Sano was looking very amused, he was glad that for once he wasn't the one stuck with the brat.   
"Hey you...With the hair...You are NOT helping!" Peppy glared in his direction.   
"Should I?" he asked. He recieved the famous Peppy-glare-of-death for an answer.  
"You'd better...Or I'll zap you back into your boyscout outfit even before you can say Six-five!" Peppy raised her fingers, ready to snap...   
Yuna sighed..."For the last time Kaoru, NO we are no...er...ladies of pleasure *sweatdrop*...we are NO DEMONS.... and we 're not meanies-coming-to-murder-kenshin *although I 'd like to HAVE Kenshin* and I DON'T know how we got here...   
Everybody got quiet, even zombie Yahiko seemed to snap out of it. Finally,to break the deadly silenece, Sano remarked...  
"I'm hungry… Kaoru,how about some food"   
"Okay" sighed Kaoru getting up "I'll get us something" Sano *sweatdrop* "Wait, Kaoru...you..you're not gonna cook are you?...because"   
*whack*   
"What 's that supposed to mean?! Sano, may I remind you your a lazy bum...you're lucky that you may even ENTER this dojo..."   
"Calm down Kaoru" sneered Megumi "The man's got a point" Misao nodded: "the only thing your food's good for is to poison people...we could 've used it to do away with Shishio"   
*whack whack whackeddy whack*   
Stepping over the remains of Megumi, Misao and Sano , Yuna spoke "We'll make some food...it's the least we can do...since you're letting us stay here"  
Kaoru frowned *I'm not sure if I want her to stay...the way she looked at my Kenshin but then again*  
"...okay.."   
Yuna politely bowed and walked to the kitchen, Peppy trailing after her.   
*half an hour later*   
"Voilà" said Yuna placing one pot in front of the others while Peppy brought another along   
" 'Voilà' what the hell does that mean?" frowned Sano   
"It's French...it's something like 'here'..."said Peppy, looking deep into his eyes, fluttering her own eyes like mad   
"Do you have something in your eye?"   
Peppy said nothing just turned to her plate, feeling all flushed   
"He's not the brightest one isn't he" hissed Misao in her ear and winked.  
"Indeed, but what do you care anyway?" Peppy smiled (She'd sensed something alright)  
"This smells GREAT" remarked Kenshin.  
Yuna blushed and looked at the ground. Kaoru growled but even she had to admit the food was delicious   
"So whaddaya think Sano..."smiled Peppy*flutter flutter*"Do you want me to cook like this every day for you?"   
*whack*  
Whitout giving Sano a chance to reply, both Yuna, Megumi and Misao had smacked Peppy  
"You didn't cook anything"   
*yes, she did* frowned Megumi *me, I'm practically fuming*   
Misao just stared at her fist...why had she smacked the girl...why? It...had been a reflex...  
Then she noticed everybody was staring at her...Misao turned a deep shade of red.  
"Ehm...heh..."*smile* "I just went with the crowd...you know, go with the flow...ehm...you know what it's like...one of those manly urges...like you just have to kill someone, punch someone in the face...or cook outdoors or spit...I FELT LIKE PUNCHING SOMETHING OKAY!!!" Misao ran from the room red as a to...er...spanish pepper. (Peppy: Yuna hates tomato's so I used pepper...Aren't I thoughtful?)   
"Did it have to be me?" Peppy said while she tried standing up. Triple beating ain't good for your balance, so she immediately collapsed again. "Why won't the world stop spinning!"  
"Because we kicked your sorry behind that's why..." Yuna said, smirking.  
"Can someone please help me I don't think my knees are entirely functional..." Peppy said, ignoring Yuna's comment. She looked at Sano, but he was stuffing his face again with Yuna's great food...*"Did he ever stop eating at all?"* Peppy knew not to expect any help from either of the three Sano's twirling before her eyes... *"Wait a minute...Three??...Either Yuna, Megumi and Misao killed me and I am in Sanoheaven or I'm just really really dizzy..."* She was brought to reality by someone that was helping her up.  
"I think you'd better go and lie down for a while Peppy." Kenshin said as he leaded her to one of the guestrooms. Leaving an envious Kaoru and an even more envious Yuna behind.  
"We should probably all go to bed...It's been a long day..." Megumi said. "I'll see you guys!" She left the dojo.  
Soon everybody was sound asleep except for Yuna.  
*I feel bad for causing Kenshin so much trouble...I know, we'll go to the market tomorrow and buy stuff to surprise them with a delicious breakfast!*  
  
Disclaimer: We don't own Kenshin...please don't sue...Yadda yadda ya... still we'd like to have some reviews anyway, so if you guys would be so kind. Thank you! 


	4. The one with all the biting (We promise ...

*Peppy walks in in her dark blue pj's, big fluffy slippers and a purple knitted cap that says 'Leo' and has a pompom on a string* (Peppy: I really do look like this while I am writing this, don't ask me why...I think I even scared Yuna! Narf!) Anyway...Me and Yuna would like to graciously thank all of you (think: get down on our knees and praise you guys up to heaven) who read & review our fic up till now. So: *praising* Thanku thanku thanku thanku! *huggles the readers, choking them all half to death* We loved your reviews as much as we loved writing the fic and since you obviously like it (Kami-sama knows why...Don't mind us we're just trying to be modest here ;p) we thought we'd dedicate this and the next parts to all of you and give you some scoops on our plans for...Well us...Peppy and Yuna.  
  
We are working on a site (it's gonna be big...very very big) and of course we'll put the fic on there too, with some kewl new features. Right now you can check out the gif Peppy made to promote the fic @ her website. www.geocities.com/superpeppyrk under fanfiction of course. Don't mind the rest of the site though it's still a work in progress! We're also thinking of adding Doodles (Yuna is an excellent doodle-artist!) from the fic on the page. But anyway...This is the next chapter. Please enjoy and please, keep reviewing, it's so great to read them all! And Yes we are crazy...stark raving mad or in the words of Peppy chan: "MARGINAAL!", no we do not se any shrinks (yet) although peppy was planning to be one before she started Japanology at the university and met Yuna chan. (readers: Peppy a shrink???!!!...Oh dear Kami-sama!!!) and no, freakon-sama, we are not family of Yuu Watase (we wish) but we dooo love her manga's and her humor, vewy vewy much!  
Boy these intro's et long when you let Peppy on the loose...anyway Thanx again and keep reading (and reviewing) for we'll be writing!  
Oh yeah, still have to do some legal stuff: We do not own RK, or any other show, for that matter we're just having fun. Maybe a little too much...you should see our grades! (lol)  
  
***  
Next Morning Peppy was brutally awakened from her slumber. Yuna had shoved open the door, causing the sunlight to fall onto her face, blinding her when she finally opened her eyes...  
"Rise and shine Peppy dear!"  
"oooow, Yuna what time is it?"  
"About 6 o'clock"  
"Yunaaaaaah!!!!"Peppy moaned painfully... "I need my sleep...unlike a certain Kenshin-loving-always-beating-up-her-friend-kinda-person that shall remain unnamed"  
Yuna pulled away the covers, and pulled Peppy on her feet. "Come on Peppster, we're going to the market!"  
"Why?!"  
"Because...We are making everybody a surprise breakfast!"  
"But why....?"  
"Grrrrrrrr, Pep-py!" Yuna pulled her friend outside into the surprisingly warm morning sun.  
They walked to the marketplace and actually managed to blend in the crowd.  
"Thank you Miss" the salesman said as Yuna paid him.  
"Let's get back to the dojo and start breakfast now "Yuna said, dragging Peppy along.   
"HEY! Stop those girls!!!! they paid with false money!" The man ran after them...   
"What?!" Peppy fumed "WE DID NO SUCH THING"   
Yuna paled" Oh oh...we did...think about it Peppy...our money doesn't even exist yet in this time"   
Peppy's eyes widened.   
"But in the the history lesson...you remember...what they did to thieves....KYAAAH,we gotta run Yuna!!!" Peppy chased of dragging Yuna (who held on tight to her ingredients-meant-for-make-kenshin-a-special-meal) along.   
"There" shouted Yuna as she loosened Peppy's grip and dived in one of the small streets. Peppy slipped in next to her.   
"Phew" sighed Yuna   
"Ehm...Yuna...?..."said Peppy with small voice   
"Don't tell me...policemen?" Yuna asked.  
"Uh huh"   
"About ...a hundred"   
"uh huh"   
"Surrounding us"  
"yup"   
Yuna sighed"....bring it on"  
Peppy yelped "What now?" Yuna *sweatdrop*"Think they could be bribed with a meal?" *whack* "Stay serious okay?!" growled Peppy.  
Peppy felt a super-peppy-mood coming up. "On 3, we run like mad...okay....1,.."   
"But"   
"..2..."   
"Shouldn't we..."   
"3...HERE comes SUPER PEPPYYYYYYYYYYYYY"and she ran off like crazy. Yuna dashed after her, a bit slower since she was carrying all those ingredients.*Nice one Peppy* she sighed *shouting out your name would make it real hard for the police to find us...*Yuna took a look over her shoulder *IF we escape that is...* She pushed herself a bit harder and catched up with Peppy   
"And?" The girls turned their heads to see just how far ahead they were of the ones chasing them "THEY'RE RIGHT BEHIND US!" yelled Peppy, suddenly they both bumped into someone and fell to the ground.   
"Auch!" "Hey" Yuna started gathering all her precious ingredients while Peppy stared up at the 'obstacle'.   
"Eep" commented Peppy when she recognized the face of the man standing before them.  
Yuna was suddenly lifted from the ground as was Peppy.  
Saito *sweatdrop*"Will you girls be calm already"  
Peppy squeeked "put us down or...or...I"LL EAT YA" Saito and Yuna *sweatdrop*  
Suddenly Yuna saw her chance, while Saito was distracted by Peppy, she kicked Saito's long sword...Peppy with a cleverness of mind the world had never seen before grabbed it and whacked Saito on his (Edit by Yuna: great big ugly mean sneaky rat-like dirty butt-ugly)face (Another edit:even worse than that!!! Edited by Peppy: I get the feeling Yuna really doesn't like Saito all that much...)(Yet another edit by Yuna (we're on a roll here):Nothing personal I think he's okay but...but...HE TRIED TO KILL MY KEEEEEENSSHIIIIIIIN*wails*) (edited by Peppy (the last one, we promise...bare with us you people!… Enishi tried it too...*Yuna is biting her fist right now because she can't react anymore*)  
Saito didn't seem to feel it much but he DID notice that Peppy had his precious sword...his grip loosened and Yuna was able to wrestle free..(she started gathering her ingredients again...they were for Kenshin after all) Meanwhile Peppy was having some trouble Saito was (face emotionless as ever) slowly walking towards her with a clearly murderous intent...  
"Give my my sword back little dorobo..."  
Peppy *gets bold* "Ya want it?!?, then come and get lill wolfie...pffff,Shinsen gumi..." Yuna *alarmed* got up and began yelling "For the love of GOD Peppy don't..."But it was already too late..Peppy had finished her sentence (and believe me she'd GET a 'sentence')"Shinsen gumi...MY ASS!"  
Yuna fell to her knees...Saito *pop-eyed*"Wha...?"  
Peppy was on a roll now "Ha! whaddaya say of that huh, wolfman...ooooooo, Saito is scared ...Quick, run along to Tokio now! Ya big Nitwit…" Peppy made a lill victory dance around Saito with his sword still in her hands.   
Yuna sweatdropped..."Someone's sooo gonna get gotastu-ed"  
Saito took his infamous about-to-kick-yo-ass-pose...Peppy never saw him coming.  
The fighting got ugly, but the fight came to a sudden stop when Saito was hit by and unknown object, on closer examination it appeared to be a carrot, launched by Yuna.   
"What the..." Saito turned to face the carrot throwing danger, (Peppy was still gnawing at his arm) and was hit by a sudden rain of vegetables. Then she was out of ammunition. "Oyo..."*sweatdrop*  
Saito wiped the tomato mush out of his face. "It appears to me you're out of luck, missy"  
Yuna *sweatdrop* *well, it's all or nothing* she tought. "Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!!!!" she screamed as she dashed towards Saito. But Saito didn't seem to take much notice of her courage-under-fire act he just stopped her by placing his hand to Yuna 's face, Yuna however didn't notice this right away...in her enthusiasm to save her friend she kept running,but wasn't getting much further. Saito got tired of the lill baka and took matters literally into his hands again…holding Peppy and Yuna (one in each hand) (Peppy was still gnawing Saito's arm)Yuna*sweatdrop*"Ehm...wasn't this were we began?...AND PEPPY WILL YOU PLEASE STOP CHEWING SAITO..."  
"Okay...we've all had our fun for the day. Now I'm going to put you two in jail, where you can't do any harm..." Saito said trying to be as dignified as he could, not really succeeding as Peppy was choking on his shirt.  
Peppy gave up twitching realizing the hopelessness of the situation, Yuna however made one last effort..."KEEEEEEEEEEEEENSHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIN!!!!!!!!!!!"   
Birds fly in various directions, startled by the terrible noise...  
*fade out to the Kamiya Dojo*  
"Kenshin did you hear something?"  
the red-haired sneezed for an answer...  
"That means someone's talking about you." Yahiko said at an attempt to be witty.  
"Those weird girls are gone!" Kaoru yelled, stumbling outside.  
"gone?"  
"Did they leave any food?" Sano hopefully asked.  
*in the police station*  
"Grrrr won't those two ever give it a rest?!"  
"Chief! You have to come...We can't take it anymore!!! they've been at it for hours!!!!"  
Saito rolled his eyes..."Can't you handle two little dorobo? What kind of policemen are you anyway!"  
He strolled of into the direction of the jailcells. As he approached the noise coming from one particular cell, became unbearably loud.  
"Keeeeeeeeeeeeennnnnshiiiiiiiiiiinnnnn! Where are you!!!!!!!" Yuna was yelling at the top of her lungs. "Don't worry Yuna I'll get us out of here!!!" Peppy attacked the iron bars, with her teeth. (yes again)  
Saito looked at the bar-chewing girl. "Somebody get this girl a chewing toy!"  
"Ehm...Peppy, here, use this..." Yuna said handing Peppy a tin cup..after *sweatdrop* seeing that Peppy had started chewing the cup she added "To scrape it along the bars ya silly"  
Yuna continued her Kenshin-screaming as Peppy started marching along the length of the cell, dragging the cup over the iron bars, producing a very loud rattling sound.  
Somwhere in the street a samourai and an ex-gangster stood all cowboy style. *cowboy duel theme plays*  
"The hardest thing will be to find them." Kenshin said.  
"Keeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeennnnnnnnnssssssssssssssssshhhhhhhhhhhhhiiiiiiiiiiiiiinnnnnnnnn!!!!!"  
"Saaaaaaaaaaaaaanoooooooooooo" *rattle rattle rattle rattle*  
"Uh...You were saying?" Sano looked at Kenshin, he sighed. "Come on…"Kenshin sighed, leaving towards the police station. 


	5. The one with the puny policemen

More Peppy and yuna, we just don't know how to stop.Okay we still don't own RK and we still don't make money of any of our fics. so back of council!  
Peppy got some bad news today so it might be nice of you to cheer her up with some nice reviews. She'll feel much better...on with the story.  
  
  
  
They entered the station, only to find something that looked more like a nervous wreck then a policeman.  
"Oh it's you! Thank god you're here! Take them with you! Take them away from here please!" The policeman fell to his knees at Kenshin' s feet.  
They followed then man to the jail cell. Peppy was still dragging her tin cup over the bars. "Saaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa...oh you came!" She smiled.  
The policeman opened the cell and the two girls stepped out. Yuna grabbed Kenshin's arm and hugged it tightly "You came! I'm so happy!"   
Kenshin and Sano *sweatdrop*   
The four were walking down the street, back to the dojo. Yuna was stopping at every foodstand." Look, Peppy, all those neat ingredients...Think of all the delicious meals I could make with them! All for dear, sweet Kensh....Peppy! Sano! Quit drooling on me! It's disgusting!"   
"Oh...ehm, yeah...Sorry, but you shouldn't talk about food...Come to think of it...with you two girls being lost I DIDN'T GET ANY BREAKFAST!!!"   
Yuna *sweatdrop* "Dont you worry, I'll fix you something when we get back"   
"Yuuuuuuuunaaaaaaaaaaa! What will you be fixing????!!!!"   
Yuna *bigger sweatdrop*" Nooo, Not THAT kind of fix...you moron! Besides...I got my ronin rendez-vous!"   
Sano pokes Peppy "EH???" Peppy waved her hand, as if she was waving away his silly question. "Don't worry, dear, it's more French"   
*dear?!* Sano thought.  
Back at the dojo Kaoru stood in the doorway, pretending to be worried about them. When she saw Kenshin and Sano turn around the corner hey eyes lit up a sec. "You're back!" she yelled running towards the men, but when she saw The Terrible Two behind them her mood shifted "Oh...You found them…" "Darn"   
Misao stumbled outside, grabbing Sano's arm." Did you beat up somebody....Well? Did ya, did ya?"   
Peppy pushed the two aside, cleaning the scene for her 'victory-pose' "I Did!!!! Yeah! Peppy rules! I kicked Saito's Sorry-Shinsengumi-behind! I beat him!"   
Yuna cut in. "Heh...You BIT him you mean." *big sarcastic smile*   
The others looked at Peppy..."Whah?"   
"Well, at least I bit him, can't say Sano did any better...He couldn't even HIT the guy"   
"HOW did she..." Poor Sano was clueless.   
"Bite him? Well...-" started Yuna   
"Yunaaaaaaaaa" Peppy warned.   
*Yuna in explaining-scientific-stuff-mode* "One could say she kinda sorta bit his butt"   
The other frowned at Peppy and moved a few meters away from the girl, a group -"EW" followed.   
"I DID NOT!!!"   
A fuming Peppy marched towards Misao.   
" Excuse me, Misaochan? Can I borrow these for a minute?" She asked extra nicely pointing at the kunai.   
"Ehm...Sure", Misao said, giving the little knives  
"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!"   
"Eeeeeeeeeek" Yuna dived for the ground as the kunai flew over her head, almost hitting Kenshin instead...luckily and thanks to his training Kenshin managed to avoid the kunai as well...only one of them slightly cut him at an arm...(he was immediately tended to by Megumi)   
After that the girls locked themselves in the kitchen...   
*screams and clashes are heard*   
Sano was thrown out (now how did he get in here?)   
Kenshin was pacing outside since Yuna had 'borrowed' his sword...to 'cut' up the vegetables...however Yuna was last seen huggling it....   
"How long will this take "groaned Sano.  
"I'm staaaaaaaaaaaarving..."drooled Misao, sniffing the delicious scent coming from the kitchen...   
Suddenly Yuna flung open the door..."we need more water...we're gonna go and get some now..."   
"Oooooookay" grinned Sano   
"Yuna frowned "You're coming with us...you don't honestly think I'm gonna leave YOU alone with the food ...You too ,Misao....and Kenshin..."   
Sano poked Peppy, who was developing a black spot from all his poking, but she didn't mind at all.   
"Why do we all have to come, do you need that much water?"   
"Noooooo...But the food isn't safe with the two of us, Yuna wants to huggle Kenshin some more and Misao's just coming to carry the water"   
"Oh I see"   
They all trailed of. Leaving the Dojo to Kaoru, Megumi and the coke-addict.   
"I'm gonna check the kitchen for more of that coke-stuff." Yahiko said, sliding open the kitchen door. He went to the newly installed refrigerator, not even noticing there were all kinds of kitchen utilities in there. Kaoru however came to take a look.   
She entered the kitchen..."ehm..." She stepped back outside and looked at the dojo...   
"Dojo...." she said to herself and stepped back in the kitchen..."Unfamiliar high-tech kitchen"..."Dojo..." "Kitchen..." "How strange..."  
Kaoru was confused...it was not that she didn't like the girls (although that Yuna -one seemed to be fond of kenshin a bit too much for her liking) but they were confusing her,...why just a few days ago her kitchen did not look so white, they didn't eat such good food, Sano wasn't hogged by a hyperactive girl and...it was just a bit too much for her to all take in...  
Rinoathesorceres: I need some fresh air' she said as she stepped outside 'Her head felt funny...She took a deep breath and gazed at the blue sky...But hey...what was that...a sheep?...no...sheep didn't have such spikey hair...it seemed to be searching something in the bushes...Kaoru *sweatdrop* 'now just what is that?' slowly she sneaked up on the moving bushes.  
'Ehm, hello there?"  
WAAAAAAAAAh  
The bushes jumped up....'Wha...what are you?!' said kaoru,as much startled as the bush "I...I am the singing Bush'...the singing bush?' asked Kaoru wide eyed  
Yeah, haven't you ever heard of me before? ehm...sssaaaaaaaaaatttttttttttuuuuuuuurdaaaaaaaaay aaaaaaaalllllll my twoubleeeeeeee seeeeeeeemed sooooooooo faaaaaaaaar aaaawaaaaaaaaaay ,sang the bush or rather yelled as *no-one* could qualify it as singing...Koaru closed her eyes and ears "STOP IT!!! Or i'll trim your leaves" The bush sweatdropped.  
Now that the bush had gotten quiet again Kaoru walked a bit closer to it,to study it (one doesn't come across false-singing bushes often now ) as she was dragged in the bush. And then the bush made a run for it leaving only some leaves in it's trail.  
******* 


End file.
